Five nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 es una película animada de 1996, producida y dirigida por walt disney , protagonizada por los personajes del juego los animatronicos nightmare y el niño chris y estrenada en cines en 1992. la pelicula se inspira en el juego original de scott cawton five nights at freddy's 4 despues de haber lanzado la pelicula de 1994 five nights at freddy's 3.ampliamente fue considerada como una copia de las pelicula El Rey Leon sinopsis como en el juego original, el protagonista seria un niño de 4 años llamado chris , quien tendra que protegerse de animatronicos con aspecto aterrador y con una forma de animales salvajes, tambien se enfrentara al antagonista principal y segundario, Nightmare y Nightmare Fredbear. en el dia tendra que soportar las burlas de su hermano mayor , Terrence (axel en latin), despues de la mordida de fredbear ( en latino la mordida del 83) su hermano empieza a tener pesadilla con los animatronicos; Freddy, Bonnie,Chica y Foxy en su forma salvaje. ya en el final de la pelicula nightmare fredbear muere devorado por los animatronicos nigthmare por venganza por haberlos traicionado, mientras que nightmare muere cayendo al precipicio del fuego del infierno, despues de la batalla el niño kenny y axel vuelven a su casa y les cuenta a sus padres lo que hicieron, despues de los creditos finales, se ve a plushtrap con una chica parecida a el Reparto adan ryen como chris Jonathan Freeman como Nightmare Tress MacNenille como Chica ( pesadilla) cheech marin como Freddy ( pesadilla) jim cummings como Foxy( pesadilla) david schwimmer como Bonnie ( pesadilla) jeremy irons como Fredbear ( pesadilla) Roddy Mcdowall como Plushtrap Cam Clarker como Fredbear( Normal) Kevin Schon como fredbear de felpa Erick Von Detten como Terrence Banda sonora no hay tiempo (title movie) una dia genial ( cantada por chris) tus temores ( cantada por terrence) luz celestial ( cantada por chris y fredbear) rompe mi mente ( cantada por los animatronics pesadilla) Axel's lament ( cantada por axel) March onward to your Nightmare ( cantada por Nightmare y Nightmare Fredbear) hero by mariah carey ( end titles) Break my mind ( end titles; cantada por DAgames) referencias a la película El Rey León * la escena en la que spring bonnie muere en la avalancha de rocas tirado por nigthmare fredbear,hace una referencia a la muerte de mufasa en el rey leon * fredbear muere de manera similar a la de scar en el rey león, en donde el es atacado y devorado por las hienas mientras que el fuego se eleva sobre ellos, en la pelicula sucede lo mismo * Nightmare Fredbear tiene una costumbre de sacar sus enormes garras muy similar a Scar del rey leon * Nightmare fredbear araña una pared tal como lo hizo scar en la primera pelicula del rey leon * en la mayoria de las escenas de la película nightmare Fredbear aparece como un personaje parecido a Scar del rey León , junto a Nightmare (nightmare tiene tambien un gran parecido con Red de la pelicula Todos los perros van al cielo 2) * la cancion de nightmare fredbear (rompe mi mente) es muy similar a la de Scar (Listos, ya) ya que, en las dos, los personajes bajan y suben rocas y reúnen a sus secuaces, además de que en ambas, al final, nightmare fredbear y Scar se encuentran en el lugar más alto, terminando la canción con una malvada risa. * Plushtrap equivale a Ed del rey leon; y junto a Bonnie pesadilla, el hace los mismos gestos y apesar de que Ed en el rey leon no habla, plushtrap si habla. * la persecucion de los animatronicos nightmare hacia chris recuerda a la escena de la persecucion de Shenzi,Banzai y Ed a Simba en el rey leon trivia * Foxy en la portada de la pelicula el aparece con su lengua ( tambien lo hace en la pelicula) * en la pelicula chica parece tener la forma de un cuervo gigante en ves de una gallina * Bonnie en la pelicula siempre saca la lengua como lo hizo ed en el rey león, lo mismo hace plushtrap durante sus escenas * Foxy, Freddy y Bonnie son equivalentes a las hienas Shenzi,Banzai y ed * nightmare chica puede ser inspiradas en dos personajes de peliculas * el halcon de an american tale y en zira de el rey leon 2 el tesoro de simba * la posicion de nightmare foxy como el lider de su pandilla es muy similar a la de shenzi en el rey leon, a pesar de que nightmare foxy es macho * a diferencia de los otros personajes de la pelicula, nightmare foxy es equivalente a shenzi del rey leon